Big Brother Lincoln
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Brawl in the Family AU! A man commands...unlike a slave...who's incapable of straying from the path his master paved...Lincoln ponders these words...but he has no time for philosophy! Right now; his little sisters are all that matters...


**Big Brother Lincoln**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

It's a quiet night at the Loud house...until Slenderman shows up. **Time to make a pest of myself!** He whispers cheerily to the readers as he crawls into Lincolns room through a window...moments later...an ominous glow starts to come from the room...

...3 weeks later...

A very sullen Lincoln walks down the steps to get some much needed breakfast...only to be stopped by Luna. "Sorry Bro, the kitchen is off-

-Here Lincoln! Your favorite poptarts! And milk!" Interrupts Lucy frantically. Lincoln looks at her curiously... then shrugs, thanks her, takes it, and walks away.

Luna also looks at her weird. "Lucy, what was- But she's already gone.

...

Lucy quickly runs to the T.V. room. "Lola, Lynn! Don't ask me why, but we have to give Lincoln the T.V.!"

"What? No! We need to keep things quite for Lori and- "Forget that! We have to give it to him!" Shouts Lucy as she tries to wrestle the remote from Lola and Lynn.

Lincoln walks in on them. "Guys, what's going on?" He asked confused. "NOTHING!" Shouted Lucy frantically. "Just give me a second, and you'll have the remote-

"NO! He can't!" Shouts Lynn as she knocks down Lucy and takes back the remote. "Seriously, what is with you today Lucy? You know he can't have it."

"Why not?" Asked Lincoln. Before Lucy could stop her, Lynn explained the whole Leni and Lori fight.

During the whole thing...Lincoln just remained silent. "-And that's why we can't you have it. Sister proto-

 **CRASH!**

All three girls eyes went wide as Lincoln smashed the coffee table in two. His eyes were like twin whirlpools of rage...for a moment, they were too stunned to speak-

"Lynn for the love of Grody, give him the remote!" Whispered Lucy hastily. This time Lynn obeyed...but too little...too late...

Lincoln ignored the remote and without a word...walked toward the kitchen. Luna held her hand. "Sorry, Bro. I still gotta-

And suddenly she was on her back, in pain. Lincoln just kept on walking. "Lincoln! Lincoln! Talk to me! What are you doing?!" Shouted Lucy desperately.

Lincoln again said nothing. He just picked up a first aid kit, a knife, and one of Luan's gag handcuffs and made his way upstairs...his increasingly frightful sisters dogging his every step...

...

Lori and Leni just sat on their beds refusing to talk or even acknowledge each others existence-

 **BANG!**

They both looked over surprised as Lincoln kicked the door open before quickly locking it again. 'Hey, what are you doing in here!?" Demanded Lori.

Lincoln ignored her and continued toward their closet. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Shouted Lori. Lincoln said nothing...he just reached into the closet and pulled out the two dresses.

"Are these the dresses causing the fight?" Asked Lincoln simply. Leni smiled. "Yes! And they look very-

 **RIP!**

Both girls eyes nearly popped out of their head! Lincoln...had just ripped both dresses in two! Both girls were absolutely stunned by this unbelievably aggressive act from their usually normal brother...so stunned that Lincoln could handcuff Lori to her bed, before she could react.

Lori snapped out of it. "Lincoln! What the blood!? You get me- "SHUT UP!" Interrupted a furious Lincoln.

Both girls jumped back as if they'd been slapped. This definitely wasn't their happy-go-lucky brother glaring at them with enough killing intent to stun a charging Rhino...this...they didn't know what this was...but it DEFINITELY wasn't going to be good...

 **SQUICK!**

This bad feeling was then confirmed when Lincoln stabbed his hand with a knife. Ignoring his blood dripping to the floor. He tosses the first aid kit to a terrified Leni.

"Now, **_would you kindly_** get over yourselves and work together to stop me from bleeding to death?" Stated Lincoln neutrally...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Lilly isn't in this story**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
